Is This Love?
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: This is for OasisShy its a One shot for Emmett Emmett was left alone by his ex wife; Rosalie Hale after she had cheated on him before, the fight between the Volturi to save his niece Nessie. Emmett meets his blood siren a girl named Sera who holds a secret.


The ranging war to save Bella's daughter was finally over from what my landing friend; Embry had told me I was glad about that. I swam to the shores of La Push, once I reached the shallow ends of the water, I stood up, and walked to the shore my long light brown covered most of my naked body seeing how when I came on land my blue tail would turn into a pair of human legs, and my favorite coconut bikini top had to go as well I had managed to get used to being naked on land, but that doesn't mean it got any easier. I found a shaded area far from human eyes, and sat down on a what I noticed was a smooth towel of some sort shaking my light brown head I looked around the empty beach of La Push very few people of La Push knew about my secret, and weren't looking for money as I sat on the beach the sun began to warm the once cold sand sighing as the warm sun light now warmed up my naked body I closed my eyes, and laid back on the towel

"Can you believe blondie cheated on Emmett? I hear a male's voice ask I would know that voice anywhere it was wolf boy Jacob Ephraim Black ' Damn it all' I thought to myself as I sighed again, I turned onto my back this time, and closed my eyes yet again so I could sleep whilst getting a tan

"I bet he was pissed off when he found out Jake" I knew that voice to it was my pal; Seth Clearwater I smiled as I now sat up still naked of course I couldn't help, but yell to him

"Yo Clearwater!" I yelled

"Oh hey Sera I didn't see you there" I giggled

"Course not, just the way I like it"

"Why didn't you call me before coming?" Seth asked me

"Ya know I can't do that" I replied

"So when do I get to meet this Sera chick Seth?" Jacob asked him

"Uh well um later"

"Now's a great time" Jake said as he started to walk towards my location

"Jake wait. . .!" Seth yelled, but Jacob just kept on walking I heard their footsteps

"Hot damn!" I turned around, and screamed, slapping Jacob in the process

"You pervert!" I yelled as I grabbed for the towel, and wrapped it around my body

"I told you to wait. .Jake" Seth's eyes narrowed at his friend as he handed me some clothes, Seth made Jacob turn around so that I could get dressed,

" I'm dressed now"

"Why weren't you before?" Jacob asked me

"I um. . .well I kinda dropped my clothes in the water"

"Oh"

"Hey there's someone I want you tow meet back in Forks Sera" Seth said

"Kay" I put my some what dry hair up into a pony tale, and double tied my shoes that Seth had given me, and the three of us walked over the Jake's place the three of us walked into the Black house hold where I saw a long hair man in a wheelchair

"Dad this is Sera" The man turned him self around to face us

"Hello pleasure to meet a friend of Seth's"

"Um thank you Mr. Black"

"Dad we're going to pay Bella a visit" Billy nodded, and went to watch tv as Jacob brought us thru his house to the garage

"Get in will ya?" I looked over at him, Seth opened the door, I crawled into the back of the car, and was joined by Seth, Jacob went around the car, and got in the driver's seat kicked the engine to life, and drove from La Push towards the Cullen's place "Do you always smell of sea salt?" Jake asked me all of a sudden

"Yea, but I do shower"

"So what are you exactly?" Jake asked me

"What do you mean I'm human"

"Doesn't smell that way" Seth shook his head, before chuckling

"Should we tell him?" I asked Seth

"Go ahead"

"Tell me what?"

"Well ya know how you said I smell of sea salt, and you saw me naked on the beach?" Jacob blushed ten fold than coughed

"What of it?"

"I'm a Halfling"

"Of what?"

"A human my father's human"

"That doesn't explain why you smell of sea salt"

"Jake just let her finish"

"Sure sure"

"You guys always fight like this?" I asked

"Most of the time no, so why don't you finish telling Jake that thing"

"Oh right sorry some times that just seems to slip my mind"

"What does?"

"Um that I'm part fish" After an hour long ride of silence Jake finally asked me curious kind of

"What so you're a fish? "

"Yeah"

"So that explains why you're so fishy?" I narrowed my calico eyes

"Yeah you got a problem with the wolf boy?" I asked harshly

"Oh brother"

"I still don't get it why didn't you have clothes when we saw you?"

"Um well you see according to some legends about mermaids some can walk on land at night, but according to others some mermaids can walk on land both day, and night, they only turn back into their mermaid part when wet, or back in the sea"

"Seriously?" Seth asked me

"Yeah we when walk on shore from the sea we leave our tales behind waiting"

"Interesting"

"So whose this blondie you were talking about earlier Jacob?" I asked now curious

"Rosalie she's a blood sucker Seth, nor I have seen them in a year which was when the fight against the Volturi ended"

"I remember hearing about that from Embry so why are we going to the Cullens'?" I asked

"I want you to meet Renesmee"

"Oh"

"Yeah she's Jake's inprinte he imprinted on her in order to save her from being killed Sam's pack last year"

"Well that's sweet Jake, and here I thought you were cold, but you have a soft spot, you're a big softie"

"Watch it fish girl" I giggled

"Or what wolfy?" Seth was now chuckling Jake just growled as he pulled into a long forest drive way

"So whatcha think about the digs?" Jacob asked me

"Not sure I've seen better"

"You didn't tell him about going to see Atlantis?" Seth asked I just shrugged

"Well this forest I bet is way better than that underwater palace"

"Yea sure it is just keep telling yourself that" As Jake drove further up the wooded forest drive way I noticed a clearing , and a huge white house in the dead center of the clearing my jaw dropped "No freaking way now this is epic" In the front seat; Jake was grinning from ear to ear I noticed that his k9's were showing

"Told ya you'd like it!"

"Oh shud it" Jake shook his spiked black head as he stopped in front of the huge white house that was sitting in the middle of the forest clearing, as Jake turned off the engine to his Rabbit I looked around the place that's when I heard the sounds of foot steps, and they seemed to be running towards us

"Jakey you came back I missed you!" I crawled out the car, and gasped the girl that was now hugging him looked about around 10, or so, but from what I remembered about her from what Embry said was that she'd continue to grow until she looked like a seventeen year old young woman being how she was a vampire hybrid

"Hey Nes I missed you too kido" She smiled up at him as he swung her around "I want you to meet a friend of Seth's" The girl looked over at me now

"Kay"

"Nes this is Sera she's from Ireland" The girl smiled up at me

"Hi" She said to me I bit my lower lip until it bled

"Um Hiya"

"I can't believe she's not back yet its been almost over a year" I heard some older man yelling at something, or arguing with himself Jacob sighed

"That would be Carlisle"

"Oh why is he yelling?"

"Oh that he's upset he's only daughter, Juliet a hybrid isn't back yet see she left with her mate; Nahuel after the battle was over, and Carlisle is taking it rather hard he wanted to finally spend time with her, and didn't get to"

"I don't blame him about being upset my father's the same way"

"Ah so ready to meet the gang?" Jake asked me I nodded

"Sure let's get moving whilst I'm still young" Jake chuckled, Nessie giggled

"I like her Jake" So Jake showed me around the huge white forest house that belonged to the Cullens'

"The pixie looking one's Alice, the blonde with her that looks as if he's always in pain is her mate; Jasper, than we have Dr. Cullen followed by his wife; Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee their daughter, next to the tv set is Emmett, and some where around this place is blondie, and her lover Dominick" I nodded as I took in everyone's name, as well as their faces, and such "Everyone this is Seth's collage friend from Ireland; Sera

"Hello welcome to our home; Sera" Esme told me

"Thank you is great to be finally meeting Jacob, and Seth's friends" I replied just than the one called Edward gasped, or was it the pixie looking one any who one of them gasped, Edward shook his bronzed head as he looked at his sister Alice

"You can't be serious Alice?" Edward said a bit harshly she smiled brightly at him

"Oh but I am you know these never lie"

"You mean your premonitions?" Alice looked at me surprized

"How'd you?" I pointed to Jacob

"Figures" Edward replied

"Hmm let me see if I got this Alice is the one that has premonitions, Edward can read all but Bella's thoughts from a distance, Emmett has in human strength, Bella has a mental shield, Renesmee has the ability to show someone pictures as if a movie from her point of view, Carlisle's would be kindness, Esme has a material mothering instinct, Bella's half sister; Eva has an ability similar to Edward's but she can read Bella's mind, as well as heal plus speaking with her mind her son; Shawn can move things with his mind as well as stopping time, and Juliet's creation; Henry can see the future with all species" Alice's tight jaw dropped

"No way impressive" I laughed

"Not really Seth has a thing about talking in his sleep"

"I most certainly do not" Seth said loudly

"You do so just last week you were talking asking about Jake's imprinte"

"I was just worried"

"Or that week before wondering if Emmett would ever get over his heart break from Rose" Everyone laughed

"Geez Seth"

"Shut it Jake! "Seth said growling I noticed Seth started to tremble I walked over to him hugging him trying to calm down after a while he managed to calm down

"Sorry Seth" I said sadly Seth sighed, hugging me in return

"Don't be Sera not your fault I can't keep my mouth shut when I sleep" All of a sudden Alice jumped up like she had been struck by something

"She's back" I heard her singing like I shook my head "Bella's Eva's back!" Bella's daughter smiled and bolted outside, I was dragged outside by Alice. We stopped on the front porch to see a couple walking towards the house, Bella ran past the two of us, and hugged my guess was her half sister; Eva

"I'm glad your home Eva" Bella said as the duo parted I noticed that Eva was with a tall rough looking man

"I missed you to Bells" Eva said now smiling as she, and the man walked into the Cullens' house I was now very confused; Alice looked over at me, giggling, I shook my light brown head, and walked off the front porch onto what looked like a very worn down path

"Hey where did Sera go?" Seth sudden asked now worried; Jake became worried as well

"Oh don't worry your heads off she went for a walk although she seems to be very upset about something"

"Because she is Alice, Sera has always felt she doesn't belong anywhere its nothing like Bella"

"I'm sure she'll be fine besides a walk in the cool summer rain might do her some good"

"Shit!" Both Jake, and Seth said together, and took off outside, and into the forest I was currently in I rubbed my eyes my skin seemed to be getting wetter than is was I than looked up, and noticed it was not raining, but now pouring down cats, and dogs its not like I didn't love the rain don't get me wrong, but I was half mermaid, so being outside in the rain wasn't at all good especially when I didn't even know this place 'Shit' I thought to myself as I tried to find some dry area within the forest I must have dosed off because when I came to a pair of golden eyes were looking down at me they were the most breath taking eyes I had ever seen in my life, a strong firm hand was offered down to me

"You shouldn't be out here alone Sera" I blinked that voice that strong voice I remembered it from back in the house it belonged to Emmett

"I'm fine" Emmett looked down at me shaking his dark brown almost black head

"You're not fine Sera your soaking wet from the pouring rain" Emmett told me

"Sera!, Hey Sera you out here!" I heard Jacob, and Seth's voices near by

"I'm over here with Emmett guys!" I yelled back I than heard their foot steps running towards us Jacob was the first one I saw

"God you had us worried sick, Sera your um" Jacob spoke I blinked, and looked down I noticed that my human legs were currently gone, and that my sky gem blue tale was back it was moments like this I wish I had permanent human legs so I could get up, and just run

"Please just go away. . "I begged Emmett he shook his head no

"She's your Bella isn't she?" Seth asked Emmett at first Emmett didn't answer than shortly nodded

"Yes she's my blood siren" Emmett admitted

"But I'm not right for you Emmett"

"I suppose now would be better than never" Seth said

"For what?" I asked now clearly confused

"Sera please don't hate me"

"I don't Seth" Seth sighed

"There's a reason she can't get up Emmett"

"What are you talking about she's fine" I shook my light brown head, than lowered it before Seth removed his jacket he loaned me

"Sera's what you would call a mermaid hybrid" Just than the pouring rain stopped, I took Seth's jacket, and went to dry out my sky gem blue tale when Emmett stopped me I gasped at the sudden coldness of his hands at first all of us though he had lost his mind

"So you're different there's nothing wrong with being a bit different Sera I'm a vampire you're a mermaid I normally wouldn't do this, but after you spend three years alone your willing to try just about anything"

"Like what?" I asked

"Sera I know we just met a few hours ago, and your problay thinking that I'm crazy, but will you be my blood singer?" Emmett asked my jaw dropped

"Is that a nice way of asking me out?" I asked still confused

"In a way yes"

"It means he wants you to be his life mate fish girl" Jacob said a bit annoyed

"Shud it wolf boy, and as for Emmett's request I'd love to" Emmett helped me up after my feet returned, once we got closer to the Cullens' house both Bella, and Alice ran out, and hugged me

"I knew it. . . Just knew it!" Alice kept on saying I looked over at Bella

"She knew what Bella?"

"You, and Emmett" Bella said

"Oh" Emmett chuckled as he shook his dark brown almost black head, Bella's half sister; Eva came out

"Welcome to the family Sera"

"Um thanks?" Two years later Emmett, and I officially started dating after the courting which lasted over a year. Carlisle's daughter; Juliet came back to pay him a visit with her now husband/ mate Nahuel the Cullens' eventually found out my secret Alice was surprized; Rosalie came back, and tried to get Emmett to be hers in everyway possible, but he calming denied her begging, and pleading Eva; Bella's half sister is now currently excepting a daughter; her mate Garrett is pleased about the news. Renesmee grew up to be a gorgeous woman, and married Jacob; Leah; Seth's older sister imprinted on Garrett, and Eva's son; Shawn at first Leah was pissed, but come around to being alright with it. So now here I am with Eva watching whatever happened to be on the telly; Alice was busy planning mine, and Eva's weddings

"If there anything like Bella's expect lots of unknown people"

"Emmett!" I yelled from down stairs he came running down from upstairs

"What's wrong?" I giggled as he walked over, and kissed me

"Alice is planning Eva, and our wedding" Eventually Eva, and decided on a double wedding


End file.
